


Year-Round Love

by dNwfvBj9



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dNwfvBj9/pseuds/dNwfvBj9
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya through the seasons.





	Year-Round Love

**Spring **

Amidst the fluttering cherry blossoms, a vending machine flies through the air. 

Aside from a few startled onlookers, most passersby ignore the scene and continue about their day. To the residents of Ikebukuro, this has long become a daily occurrence, the spectacle between two men, one in black and the other with bleached hair. No one is quite sure what lies between them, if there exists some sort of strange fondness between the taunting and violence that colours their interactions. 

As cherry petals drift to the ground, they are crushed by a man running at full speed, head turning to laugh at the one chasing him. Though he doesn’t show it to him, passersby swear they saw a genuine smile, just briefly.

* * *

**Summer**

The oppressive heat of summer makes it hard to find the motivation to move, much less wander outside. It is a cloudless day, and the sun’s rays are particularly strong, shining like daggers into the eyes of people. The news calls today’s conditions a heat wave, and Shizuo Heiwajima is unlucky enough to be out during it.

He can feel sweat beading on his forehead, and he curses the unfortunate circumstances. All he wants is to be at home with the air conditioning on full power, but there’s a job waiting for him that’s too important to decline. 

Rounding the corner, a flash of movement catches the edge of his vision, and he reaches a hand out by reflex. Something cool touches his skin, and to his surprise, Shizuo finds himself holding a popsicle. He looks up, and on the roof of the nearest building, he sees the edge of a black jacket before it disappears from view. 

Unwrapping the popsicle, he takes a bite. It’s his favourite flavour. 

* * *

**Fall **

The leaves are beginning to turn golden, and the air is chill with the promise of crispness. Dark clouds are starting to form when Izaya Orihara steps outside for work, and by the time he’s done and ready to head home, it has begun to rain. He squints grimly at the heavy raindrops, mentally cursing his lack of an umbrella. He’s not far enough from home to justify calling a car, so he supposes he’ll have to get drenched while he walks. 

Under the heavy rain, visibility is almost zero, so Izaya doesn’t notice Shizuo until he’s almost right in front of him. Izaya is surprised when Shizuo doesn’t instantly move to fight, and he’s even more surprised when Shizuo tosses his umbrella at him. 

“I’m returning the favour.” Shizuo all but glares before turning away, breaking into a run in the opposite direction. Izaya is left dumbstruck, holding Shizuo’s umbrella. It isn’t long until he breaks into laughter. 

* * *

**Winter**

It’s Christmas, and Izaya is by himself on the streets of Ikebukuro. The Christmas lights are shining cheerfully, and the city is alive with people enjoying themselves. The streets are full, and Izaya is all but another face in the crowd. 

He’s smiling but like most of his smiles, it doesn’t reach his eyes. His phone is buzzing from unread messages, and he tells himself that with the work he does, of course he isn’t lonely. Still, as Izaya catches sight of the friends and lovers out tonight, he can’t help but feel impossibly cold.

Nearing Russia Sushi, Izaya notices a glimpse of blond hair ahead of him. As he gets closer, it’s exactly who he expected it to be, and Izaya can’t help feeling glad to see him. Tapping Shizuo on the shoulder, Izaya sees his eyes widen in confusion as he turns to face him.

“Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan,” Izaya tells him and waits for a response.

Shizuo pauses before grudgingly saying, “Merry Christmas to you too.”

And strangely, the falling snowflakes don’t seem as cold anymore. 

* * *

**Spring, again**

This year’s cherry blossoms seem more beautiful than the last, and the absence of thrown vending machines is gratefully accepted in Ikebukuro. Two men are sitting beneath a cherry tree, unnoticed by all but a few passersby. Barely anyone catches sight of one plucking a cherry petal from the other’s hair, and those that do turn away before they can see them lean into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me incredibly nostalgic for DRRR.


End file.
